Harry Potter and the Eye of Perelia
by Dinsmore
Summary: 16-yr-old Harry Potter has an enticing year instore for him. A new teacher brings unfathomable secrets. An illness is discovered. His powers are growing, plots unfolding, old friends, new faces, death, destruction & love. Life will never be the same.
1. C'est La Vie

Harry is entering his 6th year at Hogwarts and he is forming a new outlook on life. His powers are growing, ties are forming, old friends, new faces, death, destruction and the best kept secrets. His Life will never be the  
same again. Post OOTP.  
  
*^Harry Potter and the Eye of Perelia^*  
  
Chapter One ~ C'est La Vie  
  
Harry knew. The moment his head had hit the pillows two weeks ago, he had known. He had to be strong, he had to fight, he had to kill or be killed. Any normal boy would have thought life wasn't worth living, but he wasn't any normal boy. He was a wizard, and a confused wizard at that. Life was different for him. He was THE wizard.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
Mr Harry Potter of number 4 Privet Drive was having a very tedious and, frankly it was becoming, a very typical 'Harry Potter' summer. Very few letters were arriving, no attacks on the wizarding world and lots of time to go over the last year in his head. Just three weeks ago, Harry had lost his godfather, led his friends into danger, faced the Dark Lord Voldemort and had been alerted of the fact that the fate of the whole world was on his shoulders.  
  
No surprises there then.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
The mist ran over the cobbled streets and the trickles of water dwindled down the drains. Out of the gloom a young woman came into view. She walked slowly and delicately across the slippery stones. Her footsteps stopped, echoing out down the street. A yellowing newspaper fell to the floor and small droplets of tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes shining dully with a grey tinge. She was dressed in black robes and her face was in shadow. Slowly, she lifted up her head to the light and defiantly stood as if waiting for something. A smile slowly crept across her face and she took up walking again.  
  
Aurelia was.well...Aurelia. She was lonely, depressed and friendless, pessimistic, intelligent and had a unique independence border lining on arrogance. Her life was complicated. A genius, an angel and a witch. An Uncle abroad, family dead or dying and an empty hole in her heart.yet to be filled. Life.don't talk to her about life.  
  
*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*  
  
At number 4 Privet Drive, a boy was standing in view. In the mediocre darkness, his figure almost loomed unhappily upon the street.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," the lanky boy whispered. He was standing in front of a slightly shattered mirror and was smiling pitifully at himself.  
  
Harry had finally stopped growing and was gradually filling out his lanky frame. His hair was unruly, his skin grey from underfeeding but those bright green eyes shone through the dawn light like a beacon of hope.  
  
Ever since his godfather had died two weeks ago, Harry had been very confused. His life was different. The unspoken questions had been answered and now all Harry had left was to dwell on them. Harry thought that now knowing the prophecy, his life might seem to make some kind of sense, but all it had done was rip his world to shreds. Yes, he had answers, yes, he knew why and it didn't solve the problem, but Harry wasn't going to give up.  
  
"C'est la vie.that's life," he whispered and snubbed out the candle. 


	2. A Famously Brilliant Birthday

Author's Note  
  
Well, this is my first fan-fic (as you can tell from the last chapter) so I am not going to beg you to be nice, I just ask for constructive criticism. I will hopefully be using the idea of Pure Arts from The Velvet Ghost's story, and I am asking permission. I will gladly make proposed changes to the story if I agree with them; so do not be afraid to give your opinion. Enough of my warbling, on with the show!  
  
Letters: OB - Owl Back, Big D - Dumbledore, M's - Muggles. They have got to be careful with communication.  
  
Delibes - Deleeb  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is my own, except my own characters and plot.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye of Perelia*^  
Chapter 2 ~ A Famously Brilliant Birthday  
  
16-year-old Harry Potter sat on his bed in his cramped room, shuffling through some letters with a bemused expression on his face.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Happy Birthday, Mate! Look, don't judge me for this, but your present is...yes...a book, but you will love it! Not saying anymore. Big D said you could come to ours on Tuesday, so only 4 days to wait. I hope the M's are treating you right, Mum's having kittens about you. What's this, the millionth litter.must be a record! Harry, I don't want to sound fussy, but we're all a bit worried about you, but Mum said that you will be OK, and we're all here for you. Remember that. Don't do anything.well, you know what I mean. Hermione's here for the summer, and I can't believe she is already studying for newts. She is absolutely impossible. At least she isn't trying to get me to study with her. Remember, results are due on Sunday. Got to go, the ghoul's playing up again.  
  
OB  
  
Ron  
  
~  
  
Dear Harry Happy Birthday! I'm staying Ron's at the moment and it's very interesting, more than usual I mean. The twins are.well, the twins, and it doesn't help that they're ego's have risen to all new heights since the shop started. I hear you're coming to stay in a few days, so you will have to bring your new books; they are so interesting it's unbelievable. Did you know that. oh wait, I can't write that, never mind.but just bring your books and I'll show you. Results are coming soon; I hope I've done well. Ron is a bit sulky because of his predicted results and Mrs Weasley is fretting over his future. Ron just won't look ahead; he's being so childish. Have you thought about the classes you want to take this year? I can't wait to get started.  
  
Enjoy you're present, and we are all here for you, no matter what. Snuffles was -  
  
Harry blinked a few times before carrying on.  
  
Snuffles was happy, he loved you and, well, he was proud of you. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. Remember that. Take care of yourself. Hermione  
  
Harry still had two letters to open, one from Hagrid and another from the Burrow. He was dreading what they would say. 'Take care, don't blame yourself, we love you,' It was infuriating to think that no-one trusted him to know what was right and wrong, not to hurt or blame himself. The truth was, Harry didn't know whom to blame. Dumbledore had asked Harry to blame him, Hagrid had said it was no-one's fault, Hermione and Ron were thinking he blamed himself, when Harry just pitied himself for his stupidity. Thinking back over the last year, Harry had come to the conclusion that no one was to blame. It was a result of many little incidents and misunderstandings that led to Sirius's death. Though it still hurt Harry to think of this, he understood it and accepted it.  
  
The present from Ron and Hermione were actually quite reasonable. Ron had gotten him a book on Aurors and Hermione, a book on NEWTS. Harry had flicked through it and it actually looked like a good read. After some time, Harry had finally opened the last two letters. Hagrid and Mrs Weasley had both said the same; take care, don't blame yourself, but their presents made up for that. Mrs Weasley had sent a homemade selection of biscuits and cakes in a charmed tin, so that the contents would never go mouldy and Hagrid had sent him a book on Miscellaneous Magic, spells and charms for everyday things, They looked very useful.  
  
Harry was cleaning up the paper when an unopened envelope caught his eye. It had green spindly writing on the front, and it was addressed to him. He warily approached it, unsure of the sender. He turned over the envelope to reveal an unusual seal. It was some sort of near invisible material. Moving it in the light, he found it was some sort of rune, but it was not melted wax, it was a shimmery liquid, almost like water, but held in it's place. Harry ran his finger over the seal, tracing the outline of the rune, as soon as he removed his finger; the seal seemed to melt into the paper, leaving Harry free to read the mysterious letter.  
  
Cautiously, he pried open the flap and peer inside at the thin pieces parchment.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Aurelia glanced up at the creaking sign. A severed Boar's head leered at the passers by. It didn't affect her nerves, just provoked a stab of annoyance.  
  
Aurelia Delibes had been in the Hog's head twice. During her very early childhood, 1 yr old and 6 yrs old. She had been with her father on business. What kind of business it was, she had no idea, and it was likely she would never have find out.  
  
She pushed the door open, and was hollered in by the desperate gush of clean air. The bar looked much bigger to her now, and the surroundings less terrifying and more pitiful. She wallowed up to the bar and slid onto one of the diminished seats. A droll bar tender skulked up and grunted for her order.  
  
"Butterbeer, on the rocks," she said dryly.  
  
He blinked back at her and muttered something about broomsticks while searching for a glass. Aurelia eyed the filthy rag on the counter and was about to change her mind when the Butterbeer lopped in front of her.  
  
"Um - " she stopped her complaint at the glance she had received from the barman, and changed her tone. "-How much?"  
  
"5 sickles."  
  
She handed over the money before going back to her not-on-the-rocks Butterbeer.  
  
"Excellent," she whispered, and sipped tenderly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed, reading his letter.  
  
Dear H.J.P  
  
I regrettably inform you that your OWL results will be forwarded to you during your stay at in Ottery St. Catch Pole for security reasons. I am sorry for any inconvenience caused, but I am sure you understand. On the 31st of July, an escort will be coming to pick you up at 12 noon for reasons of great importance. You will be returned at 1 o'clock in the morning on the 1st of August. Arrangement for your change in residence for the remainder of the summer will be decided then.  
  
Yours  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Oh..." whispered Harry.  
  
He glanced up at the clock and slipped off the bed. It was 11:50.  
  
Harry swore quietly and rushed around the room. He found a few decent clothes to wear and hurriedly plonked them on his person. This, of course, took longer than expected as he couldn't find his other sock and he put his t-shirt on back to front.  
  
With a few minutes to spare, he attacked his hair with a broken comb to no success.  
  
The bell went down stairs and Harry leapt off to the front door. He stopped abruptly as he came across a purple faced Uncle Vernon stood at the door, opposite a disgruntled looking Snape.  
  
"Shit," he said under his breath and proceeded towards the two men.  
  
"Potter," Snape inclined his head, a blank expression on his face.  
  
"Sn- Professor."  
  
Harry turned to his Uncle.  
  
"I'm going out and I'll be back late, leave a key under the mat," Harry suggested.  
  
Since the rather fruitful threat delivered to the Dursleys by Mad-Eye Moody, the muggles had treated Harry with a strange respect. They fed him better, complained less and even took rudeness and occasional orders, such as the key under the mat idea.  
  
"I will return him to you in - " Snape glanced at Harry. "- in good condition." He drawled.  
  
Harry glared at him and Uncle Vernon surveyed Snape in a peculiar manner. Vernon grunted in reply.  
  
Harry swept past them both into the fresh air of Privet Drive. Granted, it was a very musty day and the air was sweltering, but Harry had refrained from going out for safety reasons, so he tried to make the most of it.  
  
The door slammed behind him and Snape strutted past.  
  
"Get a move on, Potter."  
  
Harry followed Snape out of Privet Drive and into a deserted Barry Avenue, opposite Magnolia Crescent.  
  
"Professor, where are we going?"  
  
Snape stopped abruptly, flung out his hand and a large bang announced the appearance of the Knight Bus.  
  
"Welcome to - "  
  
Stan was silenced by a look from Snape and he motioned for Harry to get on.  
  
"St. Mungo's, and Shunpike, keep it (motioning to Harry) quiet."  
  
Stan nodded knowingly, and took the money from Snape.  
  
"At the back," Snape whispered and hurried Harry down the to the end. "Why didn't you disillusion me?" Harry asked quietly at they sat down.  
  
Snape pointed his wand at Harry, and muttered a few words here and there, never meeting his eye. Harry looked down at himself, and found he was now wearing blue robes, had tanned skin and ear length blond hair creeping in front of his eyes.  
  
Harry stayed silent the rest of the way, glancing up at Snape a few times, and seeing his disgruntled face, didn't make any noise, and barely moved.  
  
'Great, another famously brilliant birthday for the famously brilliant Potter,' Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
A/N  
  
I hope I didn't babble too much this chapter. The next one will be showing you a glimpse of the future of this story. 


	3. Hot Flush and Birthday Surprises

A/N  
  
I will try to update as much as possible as I know how frustrating it can get waiting for new chapters.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
Chapter 3 ~ Hot Flush and Birthday Surprises  
  
The Knight Bus was already quite full as Harry had got on it, but this was ridiculous. Wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes were packed in the isle. Harry could tell that Snape was regretting his decision of going to the back by the venomous looks he was shooting at the passengers nearest them. It had already been ½ an hour of silence between them, banging, silence, falling over and more banging. Pathetic really. Harry decided to try and push a conversation.  
  
"How much longer will it be before we get to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked, tiredly.  
  
Snape shot daggers at him.  
  
"I just wanted to know how much longer I will have to sit here!" His voice rising.  
  
He realised, as the words left his mouth, that that was the wrong thing to say. He had to admit, it had sounded a bit arrogant.  
  
"Always so arrogant. Me, me, me. Everything revolves around you doesn't it, Potter." He hissed.  
  
Harry's anger levels began to rise, and his famous mouth took over.  
  
"Gonna take off house points for my arrogance, put me in Detention for being and looking like my 15-yr-old father?"  
  
"However much I would like to see you scrubbing out cauldrons and cleaning the corridors, we are not in school, Potter."  
  
"Good, insufferable prat."  
  
Snape was seething, but Harry just looked away down the isle, nonchantly, and let a steady breath calm his anger.  
  
BANG  
  
The bus was rolling down some familiar London streets and abruptly pulled up to sidewalk in front of some shabby buildings.  
  
Harry got up sighing, and went about trying to get off the damned bus.  
  
"Isn't someone supposed to be getting off here?" Yelled Stan.  
  
"Give us a sec!" Came Harry's muffled voice.  
  
No one was moving to get out of the way and Harry was getting giddy from the lack of air. He was stuck between an unruly looking teen and a large, beefy man. His chest was constricted and his breath becoming ragged.  
  
"Excuse me," Harry said. "Excuse me!" It was no good. A big chatter had started up and no one could hear him.  
  
Harry's attempts at trying to squeeze through failed and his anger began to reach boiling point. The lack of air was taking its toll. He was shoving as much as he could, but it was to no prevail. He tried once more to unstick himself but his strength failed him. As he was about to pass out, Harry's stomach fluxed unexpectedly as a hot flush swept over him. Unexpectedly, he bellowed, "MOVE!" with more force than he thought he could have mustered at that point.  
  
The people surrounding him were shoved aside, as if by an invisible force, and the beefy man that had been in contact with his hands had landed in a heap, looking thoroughly shocked. Harry gasped in much needed air and tumbled forward through the array of people that had been pushed aside. He fumbled past Stan and Ern, fell through the open doors and vomited profusely. As soon as his vomiting receded, he was hauled up by the neck of his robes and taken down into the mouth of a deserted alley.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Yelled Snape as Harry collapsed onto his hands and knees in front of him.  
  
"I don't know," He replied with great difficulty.  
  
"We will discuss this later, for now - " He stopped mid-sentence as Harry began to cough harshly.  
  
"Potter, get up - " Snape stopped again as his shoes were splattered with some drops of blood and a clot landed on the unkempt pavement. His eyes widened as Harry's coughing became worse. Snape bent down as Harry began, instead, to try and breathe in air. His first few attempts failed, but the air began to come to his lungs slowly. The red dots dancing in front of Harry's eyes faded and he rolled onto his back, blood on his chin and a red tint to his hair. Snape let his emotionless mask slip and his eyes gave away his heartfelt worry.  
  
"Potter are you all - " and Harry blacked out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N  
  
DUN, DUN, DURRRRRRR!!!! (Sorry)  
  
He's not dead so breathe a sigh of relief! (*cough cough*)  
  
- Robotic voice  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^  
  
Harry woke up with a start, which made him start coughing again, but lightly.  
  
"A-A-Ah." Said a familiar female voice. "Stay still, you ruffian!" She remarked coldly.  
  
Harry could vaguely hear a tutting sound and quiet mutterings, but he couldn't locate them as he could barely see. There were pink walls around him that didn't look like they were real and random shapes dotted here and there. He closed his eyes quickly because of the impending light and crinkled his forehead with pain.  
  
He felt a cold substance on his eyelids, and the pain receded somewhat.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but all that came out was a rasping noise.  
  
"Stop it! You'll make it worse!" the voice snapped.  
  
He dared to open his eyes and the first sight that met him was a frustrated Ginny in bright yellow robes, complete with nametag and 'Trainee' tag. The walls were now an off-white colour and the random shapes had been chairs, two empty beds and a door at the end of the room.  
  
She was glaring at him and clicked her tongue in disapproval.  
  
"Well, Mr, would you care to explain how you have Tervexia, hmm?"  
  
He opened his mouth to reply when she interrupted him and pointed at his wand on the table next to him.  
  
He picked it up and looked at her enquiringly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said "Point it at you throat and say, Sonorus Articus."  
  
Reluctantly, he did so and to his surprise, a robotic voice said I Wonder what's going to happen? Huh?!  
  
"Well, at least your powers aren't affected. That spell should recite your thoughts, okay? Now answer my question, please."  
  
"That is what I would like to know. A boy of your age should have had it cured when you were young. Now, well, it could be terminal." Her face showed little emotion during this speech, which scared him greatly. One, he could die, two, this was Ginny, and three, she didn't seem to care that much. He was her brother's best friend, her friend and twice her saviour (not to mention once prospective doomer, 3 weeks ago.)  
  
He sat there contemplating her words, and he finally re-arranged his thoughts. He was worried and he wanted his friends.  
  
Her face lit up considerably.  
  
"You know my brother and Hermione?"  
  
"Miss Weasley, please wait outside while I talk to Mr Po- Gardiner." Snape strode in, interrupting Harry mid-sentence. Harry was confused; Ginny didn't know whom he was and Snape was stammering over his name and calling him Mr Gardiner!  
  
Ginny strode past him muttering under her breath about school, teachers and doctor's orders.  
  
Snape waited for Ginny to shut the door then he turned to Harry looking tired and flustered  
  
"Oh, do be quiet Potter." He said in a rather pitiful and weary voice, before running a hand through his greasy hair.  
  
Reviews  
  
Tiamat Warcraft ~ I will get the pace going soon. Just trying to grasp the story now! Your stories look pretty interesting too, so I might read them!  
  
Sethro72 ~ Hopefully it will be interesting! Thanks! 


	4. Full Stop

A/N Thanks to the Reviewers.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
Chapter 4 ~ Full Stop  
  
Harry just lay there, unmoving. He felt as though this was all a joke, it had to be. How could he have - what was it - Tervexia? Life was unfair. Full stop.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Aurelia was hauling her now unshrunken trunk through the musty corridor of the Hog's Head. It was the only accommodation she could afford, as she wasn't yet 'of age', she couldn't inherit any family money, but she could earn it. Little jobs here and there had given a small head start, and the money about to come from her new job would get her on her feet in the world - for now.  
  
The room numbers went from 1-3, 'out of order', 5-8, 'caution', 9-11 and 13- 15. She wondered vaguely where room number 12 was before coming to room 14. She nudged open the door heavily, and dragged the trunk in. She steadied herself before assessing her room. The sheets were off white, the walls tinged green. A moth eaten armchair was sunk in the corner and the windows were open, making the thick, doxy- filled curtains sway unnervingly.  
  
'Lovely.' She thought.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Harry had been in St. Mungo's for 3 hours and he was ticked off to say the least. Snape wouldn't breathe a word about anything, Ginny simply did not recognise him (but, as he had now realised, was due to the fact that he was disguised for his own safety - blonde hair indeed!) and the main healer was giving him disapproving looks whenever she swept in to occasionally to check on him.  
  
"What!" Harry yelled in a breaking voice at the healer. The clicking of her tongue finally making him crack.  
  
At first she was startled, but resumed checking her notes, purposefully.  
  
"Shut up, green fingers." Hissed Snape. He had regained his composure after the shock of today's events. Harry didn't understand why he wasn't dancing around and singing 'Ding, Dong the wizard's dead (or at least dying)'.  
  
The healer clicked her tongue in impatience, waiting for Harry's attention. He looked at her and she surveyed him thoroughly.  
  
"Well, Mr - Gardiner. I am sure you are now aware of your Tervexia. You have been told that it is a cross between tuberculosis and asthma, but it is a wizarding disease. It is not sure why only wizards and witches have this, but it should not affect the basic diagnosis. Tervexia is usually discovered in the weeks after birth. However, milder cases are found from up to 3 or 4 years. Scheduled times are set for young wizards and witches to have check ups and/or treatment, but that was not the case with you."  
  
"What about Muggle-borns?" Ignoring the impending explanation.  
  
"When a wizard or witch is born, they are recorded and kept an eye on. If the muggle 'doctors' discover any illnesses, a healer is sent to check on them in place of a doctor. It is for their own safety!" She added at the look on Harry's face.  
  
"So, care to explain?" Indicating to her sheets.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't reveal his identity and he couldn't exactly say he had been living in a cupboard during his childhood. He looked at Snape for help and Snape glared back. He would just have to get out of this one on his own.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Would you mind, er, signing my uniform?" Asked the healer.  
  
Well, he hadn't done a good job of getting out of that, to be sure.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Aurelia was wandering down Hogsmeade stile, looking for a well-hidden hideout. It was particularly tricky finding a suitable cave for a Snidget flock. They could easily be found and taken, killed, rounded up, tagged, injured, domesticated if not hidden well enough. Who knows? She just had to be careful. The forbidden forest was certainly out of the question, but as soon as term started she would ask the Magical Creatures Professor - Hagrid, that was it - if she could set up an enclosure. The classes would study them of course.  
  
(Well, actually, it would be more like, 'I'm setting up an enclosure; under no circumstances will the students study them, is that clear?')  
  
'Tum dee tum' she mumbled in mock thoughtfulness.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"I congratulate you Potter, on a fine job of keeping your arrival quiet." Snape said happily.  
  
All Harry could do was glare at him, having been instructed to tone down the talking.  
  
Before he could make any rude gestures, Ginny burst through the doors, looking ashen.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you," She shrilled as she fleeted towards him and attacked him with a hug so powerful he began to cough.  
  
She broke off the attack before she injured her patient to any great extent.  
  
"'Lo Gin," He croaked.  
  
"Stop right there, no talking and - " She was cut off by a healer poking his head through the door and calling for her assistance.  
  
"I will talk to you soon, Mr!" She eyed his blond hair and ran out of the doors.  
  
"Interesting friends you have, Potter and - " Snape stooped from the look on Harry's face. He turned around and went back to his seat to read, keeping his lips pursed.  
  
'Success!' Harry thought, and settled back down into his un-comfy, disinfectant-filled bed.  
  
Read and Review  
  
Dinsmore 


	5. The Treatments of Harry Potter

A/N  
  
Sorry for the delay in updating.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 5 ~ The Treatments of Harry Potter  
  
Treatment was a very cruel word according to Harry. Snape was giving him the silent kind; Ginny, the fussing kind; St. Mungo's in general, the doctor's kind and his few healer fans, the fan kind. Harry was just sitting there, staring around meaninglessly. He could not see out of the small window at the end of the room, the magazines he had were typical hospital ones; Witch Weekly, Prodding the Prodigies and thankfully they were a few months out of date so he could read the stories printed about himself.  
  
'Happy Days' He thought sarcastically.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Come in!" She trilled.  
  
The door flew open and the dank bartender stood at the threshold blinking, with his hand poised to knock.  
  
"Somen 'ere ta seya." He gruffed, curiously looking to see who opened the door.  
  
Aurelia chuckled politely, getting up from her notes sprawled over the - carpet!?  
  
"Why, thank-you for alerting me, I shall proceed down in a few minutes." She flashed him a captivating smile, leaving the bartender looking blankly at her.  
  
"Good-bye." She said and the door closed swiftly.  
  
She looked back at the floor, and scanned the papers for the files she needed.  
  
"Ah, guardian-ship," And she strolled out clutching the files.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well, the procedure will take place over a number of months. Most likely your whole school year - "  
  
"WHAT!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Mr Potter, please refrain from interrupting me!"  
  
"-"  
  
"As I was saying, it will take place over the school year - BUT - you will be at school during that time. My dear trainee Ginny here has offered to take care of you, along with Madam Pomfrey. You should receive a normal education, but a few days of the school year will be required for observation purposes." She recited.  
  
"Well, - thank-you." He said quietly.  
  
"You are very welcome, my dear - and pray, do rethink your blonde hair."  
  
Harry reached up and twiddled with his hair.  
  
"Hmph" He Huffed and blew it out of his eyes.  
  
She departed and Harry turned to look at Snape curiously. The professor was lost in thought, staring out of the window.  
  
"Professor?" He said quietly.  
  
Snape was far-gone, and to Harry he looked remotely relaxed.  
  
He quietened down and settled back on his now lumpy pillow. He was slowly but determinedly softening the bed to small effect, making it sleepable on. He was getting there. Constant Vigilance.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That night, Harry slept very badly. He felt as though he needed to be somewhere, to do something. Apprehension filled him. He tossed and turned consistently before being wrenched back to reality by a shock of electricity. He opened his eyes to find an angry, yet worried, Snape next to his bed, holding his wand over him. Harry moved his limbs slowly into a more comfortable position, but it didn't help that they were aching and the stiff covers were damp with sweat.  
  
"Potter, are you - has my Occlumency taught you nothing." Changing his emotions from worry to anger, mid-sentence. "Clear your mind before sleeping. You know full well what can happen." He flicked his wand sharply over Harry, ridding him of his blond hair.  
  
Snape sat back again in his chair, disgruntled, and picked up his book.  
  
"Professor, why are you still here." Harry asked, surprised to find his voice and throat had begun to heal.  
  
Snape stopped reading his book and looked away before answering.  
  
"Potter, I have been assigned to look after you for the remainder of your stay in St. Mungos. As the majority of the order are busy, they have deemed it best for you to stay here for the beginning of your treatment, then be returned to Privet Drive. Do not worry, your Aunt and Uncle have been alerted of your situation, as have the Weasleys."  
  
"Why did we come here in the first place?"  
  
"School business - Potions mostly."  
  
Harry waited a while before further questioning.  
  
"Why did you take the job, sir?" Harry waited a second or two for the answer.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore thought it best for me to be present on the 31st, but due to - incidents - beyond our control, he has requested for me to stay here for your obvious protection. Be assured, Potter, I am no less pleased than you are."  
  
"Oh, but what of the important business that was supposed to be discussed on my Birthday?"  
  
"It will be discussed at the start of the school term." He said shortly.  
  
He opened his book again and continued reading, clearly ending the conversation.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry slept very little for the remainder of the night. Snape stayed where he was, unmoving and desolate, whereas Harry was restless and fidgety. His memory of his dream was coming back to him, and it didn't help in the slightest in numbing the apprehension.  
  
His dream had been about a girl of sorts. She was hopeless. Her life was cursed and her mind numb from living. She was alone in more ways than one. He remembered just watching her sitting on a rock, clutching something around her neck. It was hazy and she was different. He knew her somehow, and he needed to help her, to find her. The only problem was that he was missing something important, something that he needed. He couldn't help her and he was breaking down inside because of it.  
  
He drifted off uneasily into a dodgy state of rest, unaware of the two dark figures coming into his room, and conversing quietly with Snape.  
  
Read and Review  
  
Dinsmore 


	6. Guardianship

A/N This chapter is focused on Aurelia, please do not flame for the rape content in this, it is just part of the story. All will be explained.  
  
Flleur - Fleer  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Guardianship  
  
(WARNING: RAPE CONTENT)  
  
Aurelia was walking down the creaking stairs of the Hogs Head in a mild stupor. She was contemplating the consequences of guardianship. She would have to protect Flleur until the end of her days, pledge her life to her and be her mother. It was a dangerous responsibility that she would undertake, and there was no going back on it. If she were to betray her, consequences of sorts would occur, but betraying Fleer was not on the agenda. In no way, shape or form.  
  
As she pushed the door open, a darkness from the room seemed to seep into the stairway behind her. The room was remotely clean and the beer smell vague. On the rundown furniture sat Flleur's uncle. He was a mean, heartless man with no thought of being Flleur's guardian or for that matter, no thoughts towards her at all. He wanted no more to with her after the stunt she pulled last year, it was - no, she couldn't think about that, not just yet.  
  
He rose as the door swung to a close and she lifted her head to look him straight in the eye. His black hair covered his forehead, and made him look formidable. His eyes were sunken and malicious. He hadn't changed during the 12 years she had known him.  
  
"Delibes." He said, with a nod.  
  
"Alan, I'm glad you agreed to meet me."  
  
"Yes, we should really sort this out - " His lips twitched " - for Flleur's sake."  
  
"Well, down to business." She marched forward and sat purposefully at the table, across from him.  
  
"De - " He began, but Aurelia cut him off.  
  
"I have no time for games, Alan. This needs to be sorted as soon as possible. You know as well as I do the consequences."  
  
"Yes, consequences." He said, licking his lips.  
  
She suddenly got an overwhelming feeling of desire, circulating her senses. She stamped her foot to the floor, clearing her mind and shocking her receptors. He looked at her curiously, before folding his hands and setting down on the chair, plastering a knowing smile to his face. Aurelia looked down at the folders, showing no emotion and ignoring the foot, trying to creep up her leg. The fire unexpectedly burst into life, revealing the clean-shaven head of the Ministry worker.  
  
"Hello, Mr Birling. I hope this isn't too inconvenient for you?" She said this merely to be civil, not actually asking him.  
  
"We-"  
  
"Lets get to business, shall we."  
  
Mr Birling was the Ministry witness for the signing over of guardianship. The foot quickly receded.  
  
"As you know, I am now of age, so I can legally be responsible for Flleur until she comes of age. That will be in two years time and throughout that time; I will be her legal guardian. Are you agreed to legally sign her over to me, and have nothing more to with her unless she wishes to see you.  
  
"Yes." He stated simply.  
  
"Will you please sign here?" She pushed one of the two folders across to him and took the other to the fire.  
  
Aurelia was not going to waste time with this, so called, man. He knew the law, and he would hopefully abide by it.  
  
"Thank-you, sirs." She said, as they handed them back to her.  
  
"You will receive the necessary paperwork in 2 days. Thank-you Miss Delibes, and have a nice day." Mr Birling's head retracted back into the fire and the fire extinguished.  
  
"Thank you, Alan." Aurelia stood and proceeded towards the door, only to have her way blocked.  
  
"Excuse me - " She was cut off by him grabbing her and thrusting her against the wall.  
  
He brought his hands to her legs and hauled her up to his height, supporting her against the wall by his pelvis. He began to whisper incantations.  
  
"Trala extem."  
  
His hands roved to her upper legs and he kissed her neck.  
  
"Portasal mento."  
  
His hands began to move further up her legs before he was blasted halfway across the room, back onto the table, which neatly collapsed under him. She would have acted quicker if she had not been caught off guard.  
  
She began breathing again, her eyes closed in pain, before she straightened herself out. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing red eyes and black veins encircling and leading to the pupils.  
  
"Good to see you Alan, I hope we never meet again."  
  
She looked at him in disgust before her expression changed to mild thoughtfulness, along with her eyes flickering to dark blue. Ignoring his moans and cursing, she turned swiftly and stalked out, leaving him crumpled in a heap.  
  
Read and Review  
  
Dinsmore 


	7. Paranoia

A/N I know I haven't updated in a long time, as I have been on holiday, but I will get back to my usual timetable. I am aiming for once a week - ish.  
  
Please don't hate me!!! The last chapter was necessary to the story's plot; I am not some strange freak writing about rape. All will be explained.  
  
This one is short.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Paranoia  
  
Harry jerked awake to the rushing of cold wind. He sat up to find himself alone in the hospital room. It seemed darker than usual and the temperature was significantly lower than he remembered. Movement in the corner of the room caused him to crick his neck as he flung his head round. He studied the swaying curtains a little too long for his own liking. Paranoia, he told himself, yet he wondered why his heart was beating so fast. Was he secretly expecting to be attacked? Here? Granted, he had the right to be on edge, but there was something else.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Harry had been lying on the hospital bed for two days. TWO DAYS! Not a peep about his treatment from the healers, no word from his friends, not even Ginny, and his wonderful Professor had been missing for 7 hours. What happened to his protection, eh?  
  
BANG  
  
The doors burst open, and a livid Snape poured through in a rush of black robes.  
  
"Potter, up!" Spat Snape.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Up, I have no time to explain." He grabbed Harry's arm and raced out of the room, down the corridor and hauled him down some off-white steps into a clean, blank room. Harry stood and pondered the situation. The room was cold and empty, something Harry wasn't exactly partial to at that moment. He looked to Snape to find him slightly agitated and rather put out.  
  
"Where are we and what's happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"There has been something of an epidemic in the wards above us but we are in a safe room." He said with a disapproving tone and a glance up.  
  
"What kind of epidemic?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, Potter." He hissed, but this was a new kind of hiss. It was a lame attempt at Parseltongue. It took him a second to register what Snape had said, slipping into Parseltongue mode.  
  
Harry stared at Snape in disbelief. It took him some time to realise that Harry was staring at him.  
  
"Potter, why are you staring at me?"  
  
Harry began to edge back, slowly. His legs shaking somewhat.  
  
"I - him - he - you - " He stuttered.  
  
Turning white, Harry fled up the stairs from the confused Snape, only to be met, none other, than Remus Lupin at the top.  
  
"Ah!" He screamed in shock, and toppled over back down the stairs. When finally hitting the clean floor a new bout of coughing erupted.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin ran down the stairs with unprecedented speed to Harry's side, to find Snape already bent over him.  
  
"Potter, calm yourself. Breathe. Relax." Snape said soothingly.  
  
Remus was surprised slightly, to hear Snape helping Harry, and even soothing him. His attention was drawn back to the young boy as he began to splutter out sentences.  
  
"Death - parsel - him - you - tongue - I - eater." And feinted accordingly.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Oooohhhhh - HE'S DEAD! Nah, not really!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A new hospital room swam in Harry's vision. Distorted shapes murmured in strange languages and blurred coloured objects danced slowly. His head pounded to a syncopated rhythm, which did his brain no good to register.  
  
"Harry - Harry?" One of the chairs whispered. "Can you hear me, Harry?"  
  
The chair backed away to make way for a dark pot of poster paint.  
  
"Potter!" It barked gruffly. "Potter!"  
  
The voice hurt Harry's ears tremendously.  
  
"No - go." Harry muttered.  
  
His hand rose slightly to swipe lamely at the poster paint.  
  
"Potter!" It said.  
  
Harry contorted his face in pain, as his body protested to being alive - let alone awake.  
  
He let his arm drop and he closed his eyes from the bizarre picture in front of him. He slowly drifted into uneasy slumber, happy that the pot and chair would not bother him.  
  
He's mad you know. Utterly bonkers.  
  
Read and Review Dinsmore 


	8. Legalities

A/N I have a slight case of writers block and have been away. I'm still writing but I'm finding it hard to get him out of the hospital. Give me some time and I will get the story moving.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 8 ~ Legalities  
  
Harry was pacing around his hospital room slowly. Snape and Lupin had barely said a word to him since the events of the day before, and he wasn't quite sure why. He was quite glad really, because he couldn't quite remember why he had been knocked unconscious. It was a blur of events; walking to a strange room, being held in that white room, confusion, fright, stairs, his person colliding with a thin, lanky torso and falling, falling, falling -  
  
"Harry?" Came a distant voice. "Harry?" The volume was turned up dramatically. "Harry!"  
  
"What!" He yelled, leaping away from the man at his shoulder.  
  
"Too much thinking, Harry." Said Lupin, teasingly.  
  
"Mmm, well - " Harry replied, distractedly.  
  
"Well, all's well with the Healer's. The little - er - incident in the floors above you was sorted out promptly and we are ready to sort out your treatment plans." Lupin looked quite happy at the thought of his 'treatment plans', but Harry was apprehensive of this treatment. What would it involve? Who would do it? How would it affect him? Why did he have Tervexia in the first place?  
  
"Harry? Harry!"  
  
"Stop shouting at me, I'm just tired and - well - a little confused." He mumbled the last part quietly, but Lupin didn't notice.  
  
"Well, it's nothing to be scared about. I don't know the exact detail's myself, but it should involve having a potion brewed for you at specific times, and taking it along with a few medicines as a precaution - at least, that's what they do for the younger children - I think."  
  
This didn't particularly help him, as he wasn't that keen on potions, the subject or the result, and he had had his fair share of incidents with potions.  
  
"Is there something else bothering you Harry? You look quite worried, and I'm not sure that it's to do with the Tervexia." Lupin bent down an inch or two to meet Harry's eyes up close.  
  
"Harry - " He began, but he wrenched his eyes from Lupin's gaze, not wanting to give anything away. He wasn't entirely sure if Lupin was a Legillimens, but he wasn't going to take his chances. Mentioning his slight amnesia didn't seem like a good idea and he certainly wasn't keen on venting his thoughts to Lupin. It would probably result in him having to take more potions!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Lupin had left after a short bout of silence between them, clearly realising that he was going to get nowhere. All Harry had to do now was deal with a so-called, medicinal contract.  
  
"Well, Mr Gar - Po - Gar - um - Potter," She rambled as she bustled into the room, reading his information sheet. "This must have been quite stressing for you, Merlin knows it has been for us. Now we know more of your current status, it is easier to understand why you were untreated. Pity -, however, we have caught you in time, and I'm not just talking about the Tervexia. You have no official medical records from St. Mungo's or any private medical institute in Britain. Only Hogwarts - many from Hogwarts. I am quite sure we do not need to check overseas."  
  
Harry shook his head slightly, to indicate that she was indeed correct.  
  
"Good, now the procedu - wait, you have no adult or legal guardian here. May I ask where they have got to? Of course Sirius Black does not apply!" She chuckled at her own little joke, missing the tears threatening to fall from Harry's eyes. A stab of grief, guilt, pity, confusion, fright, annoyance and pain hit his heart sharply at that statement.  
  
All Harry wanted to do at that moment was to yell back 'Dead behind some stupid veil, you pompous cow!!!', but he didn't have the voice. He had not accepted the death yet, and wasn't ever likely to.  
  
Instead of yelling, he replied in a shaky, monotone voice, "I have no legal guardian." All the while glaring at her, and mentally screaming with every clear and slow syllable, but again, she was checking her clipboard.  
  
'Merlin, I wish Paul Merton had ended up putting clipboards into Room 101!' thinking back to the comedy TV show he had caught a few glimpses of at the Dursley's house last week.  
  
"Really, then - well who were the two gentlemen with you every minute of your stay?" She looked a bit worried at the thought of two unofficial men staying with a patient.  
  
"They are - friends." He replied slowly, secretly cringing for calling Snape his friend.  
  
"Well you need a legal guardian dear. As you are not yet of age, you are breaking the law." She was looking increasingly worried.  
  
"Breaking the law!" He choked, louder than intended.  
  
"Who can I contact to sort this?" She said quietly to herself. "The Ministry will be more than happy to help you, dear?" "No!" He coughed and lowered his voice. "No, but - um - " Then it clicked!  
  
"Professor Dum - I mean - Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, may I speak to him, or, well - that's who you need to talk to!" He said, comforted by the thought that Dumbledore would sort it all, or would he. Would the Ministry let Dumbledore sort this?  
  
"Professor Dumbledore - are you sure - he's only your headmaster, dear, I don't think he would have the time for this, even if it is you. Remember that you are only a student and this is not a school matter. As you have - no family, this needs to be sorted by the correct people." She looked quite ashamed at telling him that he had no family, but Harry did not care about that just now. It was true, and there was nothing he could do, but Dumbledore would know. Harry pondered what he thought Dumbledore as. A father figure? A Guardian? A friend? What?  
  
"Well dear, I'll ask him to come to St. Mungo's to sort this if you're so sure, and the two gentlemen - they can come and see you I suppose." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Thank-you ever so much." He flashed her the best smile he could muster in the circumstances, and he thought it seemed to do the trick as she blushed and hurried out in a flutter.  
  
Harry watched her go, and let himself fall back onto the pillows. He closed his eyes and sighed, thinking of Sirius, Dumbledore, his parents and Lupin.  
  
It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I'll explain chapter 7 soon, but he can't remember very much so it will have to be discovered again.  
  
Anyhow, please send me your points and opinions, ideas for the story and so on.  
  
Thanks to reviewers!  
  
Please, Please, Please review.  
  
(The little purple button lurves you and you lurve it - go on, admit it. Don't be shy!"  
  
Dinsmore 


	9. A Record

A/N Thank-you so much for the reviews. Especially David, your advice has helped to a great extent. I would like to say that Harry has been in St. Mungo's for 3 days and they did stabilise him when he came in. Ginny and the healers did check on him and there has been organisation of his treatment in the background.  
  
PLEASE RE-READ THE STORY FROM CHAPTER 2!  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 9 ~ A Record  
  
Harry's frustration was nearing its limit. He didn't know why he had to be here, he didn't know why he had slight amnesia, he didn't know - anything. It was all a jumbled mess. He Wanted Answers!  
  
The healer, Jenny he had discovered, had been gone 2 hours, and no word had been sent to him. He was beginning to wonder if he really was breaking the law. Someone should have done something since Sirius died. Technically, he thought his guardian's were the Dursley's, but he had never asked if it was official.  
  
Lupin strode into the ward looking a little worse for ware. The bags under his eyes were setting up a permanent home.  
  
He smiled slightly at Harry, but it faltered at the deadly blank expression on his face. He stopped a metre or two from Harry's bed, looking wary to be any closer.  
  
"Professor." Harry addressed him in a calm voice.  
  
"Harry, The Head-Healer is calling for us to attend a meeting."  
  
"What kind of meeting?"  
  
"It's about your treatment and - circumstances. You do not need to be here for much longer." He said with a faint smile. He turned to go, inclining his hand to indicate that he was to come.  
  
Harry did not reply, just slid off the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The trip down the hall was uneventful; his breathing was becoming ragged as they neared the Head's door. All the while, he had an unshakable feeling of dread.  
  
Lupin knocked on the door once, twice three times, and the low rumble of voices inside halted.  
  
The door opened to show a clean-shaven, medium-height man of around 45. His receding hairline was well disguised and his eyes were knowledgeable.  
  
"Hello, Mr Potter - Mr Lupin." He nodded at Lupin. "Please come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal a large, warm office, with pictures of past head- healers and important bodies.  
  
In a few of the chairs surrounding the table was his healer - Jenny, Madame Pomfrey - the Hogwarts mediwitch and a middle-aged man looking thoroughly hacked off.  
  
"Please sit down." Said the head-healer as he proceeded to sit at his comfy - dragon hide - chair in front of a grand fireplace.  
  
Harry glanced at Lupin, noticing his worried face. They sat in the furthest seats.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin may I introduce Colin Birling, from the Ministry. He is here to discuss and finalise your guardianship. I am sure you are both familiar with Madame Pomfrey and Ms. Jenny Pinder."  
  
Harry noticed the expressions that came onto their faces. At the Ministry Official hearing his name, his eye twitched and he cast his eyes around the room, taking in the paintings. Clearly not looking at Harry or Lupin. Madame Pomfrey had smiled at the two, and Lupin had returned it, Harry had not to any great extent, and when Jenny's name had come up, Harry could see she was smiling slightly, but cast a wary glance at Lupin. She probably still hadn't forgotten that he was one of the 'men' that had stayed with him, Harry thought.  
  
"Mr Potter," Harry was jerked out of his ponderings.  
  
"We are first and foremost here to finalise the plans that are to be put into action for your treatment. However, as we are not sure of your current parental status, we must sort it." He stopped to look at his watch.  
  
"Mr - " Harry enquired.  
  
"Tavern, John Tavern." He said without looking up.  
  
"Mr Tavern, though I have never addressed this, I am taken care of by my Aunt and Uncle." He said timidly.  
  
Mr Tavern looked up and surveyed him closely. It took a while for him to decide on a reply.  
  
"That is also a part that needs to be discussed."  
  
"But - "  
  
"I believe we can sort this when our last guest arrives. He shouldn't be long."  
  
Harry turned to Lupin.  
  
"Who - " He began but stopped at Lupin's warning eyes.  
  
"And just on time - " Said Tavern.  
  
The door opened sleekly, and the one and only Albus Dumbledore strode through.  
  
"Good day." He said, inclining his head to the persons in the room, his eyes lingering for a second on Harry.  
  
"Glad that you could make it, Albus." Said Tavern pleasantly.  
  
"A serious business that can not be overlooked." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Quite, well please sit."  
  
Dumbledore glided to the chair in the gap between Harry and Mr. Birling.  
  
Tavern readied himself to address the assembly.  
  
"Now, I have called this meeting to discuss the treatment plans of Mr. Harry Potter, however, I am sure you are aware of the troubles concerning his guardianship. I am unsure why his current guardians are not registered or his medical records are withheld from Hogwarts. As you know, magical children are assessed at birth, with or without the parent's knowledge. Now, we have obtained a confiscated record of an examination from the Ministry, of Mr. Harry Potter at 3 months old. It indicates that he was in perfect health at the time." He stopped for a minute to shuffle the papers in front of him.  
  
Harry noticed Lupin glance uneasily at the files on the desk. Harry turned to Dumbledore, unsure of the old man's feelings. He was smiling in an odd way - no twinkle in his eyes and an unidentifiable figure in his expression.  
  
"Shortly after his second check-up, around 1 year, certain events occurred that threw certain measures off course." He glanced uneasily at his folded hands.  
  
"That is where I must pass to Mr. Birling." He leaned back in his chair and Mr. Birling stood stiffly, clutching a few papers.  
  
"I have been called here to change the state of affairs of Mr. Potter's guardianship. Near his first birthday, Mr. Potter here moved residency, due to events that we are all familiar with. His Aunt and Uncle, The Dursley's, took him in, but this was not arranged through the Ministry. Professor Dumbledore alerted us of this after the move, and after much deliberation, it was decided that it was to be permanent until he came of muggle age, which is of course, 16. As Mr. Potter is 16, his Aunt and Uncle are not permitted to look after him."  
  
He changed the papers.  
  
"The reason that Mr. Potter has no wizarding medical records or available guardianship records is because they were destroyed for security reasons, and any healers checking up on him would arouse suspicion. His only records were confiscated and every test pointed to perfect health. We are unsure why his Tervexia was not suspired in any way. Ms. Pinder?"  
  
He sat quickly, and Jenny stood up, brushing down her robes, slightly flushed.  
  
"Tervexia is usually genetic. We have no records of anyone in Harry's bloodline having any kind of asthma related illnesses. If there is no genetic problem for the illness, there is only one reason left to consider. Trauma and problems during pregnancy or birth." She stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"There is only one incident recorded during Mrs. Lily Potter's pregnancy."  
  
She took a file off the desk in front of her and opened it.  
  
"The 1st of November, 12:00 am. She described temperature fluxuations and sharp pains in her womb. The cause was assumed trapped nerves, hormone levels etc. This is common in pregnancy, but quite severe in her case. I'm quite sure that that is the only trouble on record, and is most probably the cause of your Tervexia - oh - except one or two pain fluxuations during birth, but that was expected. Her pregnancy was certainly kept an eye on after November, I can assure you."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Pinder. Please be seated." Said Tavern.  
  
She sat down heavily, a large weight off her shoulders, and looked at Harry, pitying him, which obviously aggravated him. Lupin shuffled slightly, and his hands were a bit pink. He looked at Dumbledore, and he held the same expression he had before, but there was something else there - Pain.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, if you please."  
  
Madame Pomfrey stood up, with no papers, just clasping her hands tightly, very tightly.  
  
"I have been Mr Potter's Medi-witch at Hogwarts for 5 years, going on 6. During that time he has had an array of injuries, but never any illnesses. I did, of course, do preliminary and secondary check-ups before he left each time, but never found anything. If I had ever done a Master Test, which is only ever needed for great problems, I may have found something, but as he has only once come to me from spell damage, I never had the need to do anything greater. That incident was easily fixable, and I did not need to do a Master Test."  
  
"Moving on from that, Mr Potter now has the need for treatment. Miss Weasley, a trainee here, and myself can treat him over the next year. Batches of particular potions will be brewed then taken on the 17th of every other month, beginning in September, next in November and so forth, until July. The potions will be more complex to account for his age, but it should not cause problems."  
  
"There are certain precautions that will be taken though. His excuse from particularly harassing lessons will be required occasionally. Certain activities, such as Quidditch, will have to be delayed until after his second batch, and every month that is not a treatment month, he will have to have a thorough check-up."  
  
"Taking it easy, meditation, breathing exercises and no shouting should go without saying." She said pointedly, looking at him over her glasses.  
  
Harry looked down, hiding a faint smile. When he looked back up, she had sat down, and Mr. Birling was standing again.  
  
"The treatment is now sorted, but the problem of his guardianship is still at hand, if I - "  
  
"May I please speak?" Dumbledore cut in smoothly.  
  
"Well - of course." He sat down, carefully.  
  
"I believe the subject of Harry's guardianship is being sorted as we speak at the Ministry. It takes more than a few weeks to finalise, and it is in the early stages. Might I suggest you talk to the head of your department, Mr. Birling, and try to hurry the process?" He said politely.  
  
"I would already know if the papers were going through." He said ignorantly.  
  
"Would you kindly check with the head please?" Ignoring him.  
  
"I - I - may I use your fire?" Turning to the head-healer, looking angry.  
  
"Of course, handing him a pot of Floo Powder from his desk, and indicating to the fire place.  
  
"Thank you." He stood quickly, and marched awkwardly over to the fireplace.  
  
Some few minutes later and some twiddling of thumbs, Mr. Birling re- appeared in a shower of flames, looking quite confused.  
  
He proceeded to sit down. 'Looks less like he has a ballet bar thrust up his - '  
  
"What have you found Mr Birling?" Asked the head-healer.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore was indeed correct, Mr Potter does in fact have a guardian to some extent, it is being re-affirmed as we speak."  
  
"Well, if that is the case, then this meeting is nearly over. All we need now is the consent - "  
  
"I have it, but it has been signed by the Minister instead of the guardian. I have been told not to question it." He handed a document to him.  
  
Tavern took it, put on some spindly expensive looking glasses, and read it - his brow creasing slightly as he neared the bottom.  
  
"Well, I believe all that needs to be sorted is the paperwork, which does not require your help." He put the document down and slipped off his glasses, surveying the rooms occupants.  
  
"Thank-you very much for attending"  
  
He got up and shook everyone's hands, exchanging a few short words with each of them.  
  
Lupin led Harry out of the room, into the corridor and back to his room.  
  
When they reached it, Harry dared to ask some questions.  
  
"Professor, I "  
  
"Just wait a minute Harry." He looked tires and somewhat ashamed.  
  
"Dumbledore will be here to talk to you soon. You deserve some answers."  
  
Next chappie: It wasn't true!  
  
Read and Review  
  
Dinsmore 


	10. Explanations

A/N Remember to read all the chapters from 2 and onwards. They have been updated.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Explanations  
  
Harry sat on his bed, watching Lupin pace around the room out of frustration. It had been a tedious two minutes.  
  
He did not understand why Lupin had said, "You deserve some real answers." He'd just been given some answers, ones that were perfectly plausible, well, most of them.  
  
Harry's head shot up, and in strode Professor Dumbledore. His room had been transformed from a place of frustration to a room of comfort, for the most part.  
  
There was something about his facial expressions, that indicated that what was coming would not be that comforting.  
  
Harry slipped off the bed to join Lupin, who had stopped pacing and was facing Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, would you please come here. You too, Remus." He said quietly.  
  
They went forward, to meet the usual odd object. A paper bag that Dumbledore had procured from his robes. He pointed his wand at it and muttered a few words. It glowed for a second and then went back to its original colour.  
  
"A finger, if you please." He held it further from him for their hands to reach.  
  
They held out their hands, and had their fingers at the ready.  
  
"Three, two one – "  
  
The usual blur of colour, wind and adrenaline rushed past Harry and his feet hit the ground at 100 miles an hour. He didn't fall over though; all he did was sway slightly. It must have been true that the more you travelled by Portkey, the easier it became.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar Headmaster's Office. He and Lupin moved towards the chairs in front of the desk as Dumbledore sat at his Head chair.  
  
He surveyed them slowly, taking their expressions and body language. Until a faint squawk from Fawkes awoke him from his thinking.  
  
"Harry," He began, slowly, "Do you – know why you are here?"  
  
Harry shook his head slowly.  
  
"You need to understand that we – I - meant none of this to heard in this way. The meeting you have just attended was based on lies and assumptions. I now have no other choice but to tell you the truth about your Tervexia."  
  
"The 'truth', Professor?"  
  
"Yes, the 'truth' Harry."  
  
Harry looked to Lupin, only to find his eyes looking longingly out of this window, his face sullen.  
  
"Now, where to begin?" He muttered, twiddling his fingers slightly.  
  
"I believe this begins with your Mother's problems during pregnancy."  
  
He heaved a great sigh, and removed his half-moon spectacles, placing them delicately on the desk.  
  
"Harry, you were born on the 31st of July, exactly 9 months from the 31st of October. The night after you were conceived. The night that the prophecy was made, the night that – Voldemort found out about part of the prophecy." He waited a few seconds.  
  
"Harry, your parents did not inform St. Mungo's of the age you were when Lily was taken in from pain fluxuations on the 1st of November. This is because they did not know. Lily had suspected she was pregnant about a month before that, but did not have it checked. You were – in fact – about a day and a few minutes old. Those few minutes were the duration of the Death Eater's trip to get the information to Voldemort – we believe."  
  
"I hope you are beginning to see, Harry? There is no way that a day old foetus could have been traumatised by pain fluxuations from one day of pregnancy – unless you caused them."  
  
"You have always had a link to Voldemort, Harry. Even before your first confrontation. Prophecies made about two or more objects or persons link them together, in an unimaginable way. No one remotely understands prophecies. We do not know where they come from, or why they come. All we can do is heed the information or warning given to us."  
  
"Maybe they come from fate, or heaven, or hell, or – just about anything. We do not know. But I can assure you that your life, your destiny was foreseen and sent, long before your birth."  
  
"We, I, think that those pain fluxuations felt by your Mother, were maybe the sealing of fate, the bonding of the link between the two of you. Something of that calibre."  
  
He stopped to ponder Harry's facial expressions, before continuing a bit quieter.  
  
"Harry, one thing that was right in that meeting, was that you were in perfect health after your birth and after your second check-up - until your confrontation with Voldemort."  
  
"We have seen enough evidence to come to the conclusion that many of Voldemort's powers were transferred to you during the backfire of the killing curse. Your ability to speak Parseltongue, certain qualities, certain powers." He said that part a little quieter than before.  
  
"Do you see anything, Harry? Maybe not, but this folder will make everything fit into place."  
  
He took up the folder he was leaning on and set it down in front of him.  
  
"St. Mungo's Newborn-Health records, 1946. Name. T.M. Riddle D.O.B. 31st October 1945 Place of Check-up. Morgan Orphanage, London Date of Check-up. 28th August 1946  
  
Comments Tervexia/Asthma - Unsure of outcome, treatment to be sorted."  
  
"I shall not bore you with the rest."  
  
He closed the folder, and placed his clasped hands over it once more.  
  
"Professor, are you telling me – that – Voldemort has Tervexia!"  
  
"Had Tervexia, Harry. It was treated and cured in 1947."  
  
"Professor, does his illness have anything to do with mine?" He asked slowly.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid it does. It is the only possible cause."  
  
"How – why - !" Harry spluttered.  
  
"Do you remember that Ms. Pinder told us that Tervexia was genetic, or that it could be caused by trauma? We do not think those causes apply."  
  
"It is all very complicated, and I will try to explain as clearly as possible. The major link between you and Voldemort was formed on the night of your confrontation. Various things happened to both of you, including the transference of skills and so forth. Tom's Tervexia may well have been transferred to you then, triggering a type of genetic reason – but why didn't you suffer before now or why wasn't it picked up properly, you would ask? Well, Voldemort was banished from his body, the link weakened severely and most aspects gone. This is all very plausible, but there is another possibility. In your second face-to-face, body-to-body confrontation, your fourth year, Voldemort took your blood to restore himself in mind, body and soul. This not only strengthened the link again, but also gave it something to work with. You were bound in body as well, but your Tervexia still lay dormant. Certain qualities arose in you from then on, proving the link's existence, but the only explanation for the Tervexia's eruption is when Voldemort possessed you in the Ministry of Magic. You were finally bonded on every level, and Voldemort came in contact with the powers he transferred to you. This awoke the Tervexia, and the first out of breath, taxing situation you came to, it made its appearance. Do you know what this could conclude? Your Tervexia may be incurable, Harry. " He finished dimly.  
  
Harry sat there, and waited.  
  
Read and Review. Please give me constructive criticism – any plot holes etc. The purple button welcomes you!  
  
Next chapter: Harry vents some pent up emotion – it's not going to be pretty.  
  
Dinsmore 


	11. Emotional Conflict Part 1

A/N Remember to read all the chapters from 2 and onwards. They have been updated. Thank-you for the reviews.  
  
^*Harry Potter and the Eye Of Perelia*^  
  
Chapter 11 ~ Emotional Conflict, Part 1  
  
Harry sat there, and waited.  
  
What was he waiting for? He did not know, but he suspected he was trying, and failing, to calm the familiar sensation of anger and emotion welling inside his person. Something that this office had found out was not a good thing.  
  
He could see Dumbledore and Lupin turning and looking to him for the reason of his silence. They were waiting for him to say something, but they were not encouraging him.  
  
Harry just sat there.  
  
He thought over what he had been told, and tried to find the words he could say to make his feelings clear.  
  
"When, how, why –?"  
  
"We have only pondered, but it is most likely that we are correct."  
  
Harry sat and waited.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me any of this before now?"  
  
"I'm afraid that we did not want to cause any alarm or misfortune from telling you inaccurate beliefs."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"That is something that no one on this Earth can ever answer."  
  
Harry sat there and waited. Again.  
  
He wanted to say something else, but –  
  
"Potter! For Merlin's sake! Say something!" Hissed an angry voice from behind.  
  
Harry and Lupin whipped round to confront Severus Snape, leaning against the wall, next to office door.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" Demanded Harry, his anger popping.  
  
"I have been here the whole time." He replied coolly. "Won't make a very good Auror, will you Po – "  
  
"Severus, please sit." Interrupted Dumbledore, extending his hand quite forcefully.  
  
Out of the four chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk, Snape took the one furthest from Harry and Lupin.  
  
"Why is he here!?" Ranted Harry. "Why did you let him hear all that?"  
  
"He knew it all, Harry. He has known for quite sometime." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Why did he know? He doesn't need to know. He'd probably just tell Voldemort everything, anyway." He muttered.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape is part of the Order and on our side. I would hope you would support our members and the work that they do." Said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"What? Torturing wizards and witches, muggles and animals. That's really going to happen." His anger was building up, along with his sarcasm and uncaring qualities.  
  
"Harry, Professor Snape has not been a Death Eater for many years. He has saved your life many a time, and you would do well to remember that." He was not angry, just patient.  
  
Harry made no reply for a while until a shuffle from Lupin made him speak.  
  
"Why is he here then?"  
  
"He is here – "He stopped and looked at his hands.  
  
"He – he is here to finalise your guardianship status."  
  
"Why would he be needed for that?! When is somebody going to tell me what is going on and who my guardian is?!" Harry said maliciously.  
  
"If you kept your uncivil tongue inside your head, maybe you could let us get a word in edgeways. You have been told everything, and yet you are too thick to understand that we do not know any more information. You think we know all the answers. You always were so arrogant, Potter!" Snapped Snape.  
  
"You always were so evil and pigheaded." Snapped Harry.  
  
"Stickled boy!"  
  
"Troll!"  
  
"Meddler!" "Grim!"  
  
"Lyre!"  
  
"Snake!"  
  
The insults continued, both of them rising slowly, forgetting their wands and hands clenching menacingly.  
  
"Just like your father!" Finished Snape, ready to stop and about to sit back down roughly.  
  
"Just like your old master!" Spat Harry.  
  
'Ha! That got him!' Thought Harry triumphantly.  
  
It certainly did get him, Snape eyes flashed, and his wand was out within another millisecond.  
  
The spell shot through the metre between them in a split second, but a blink before it hit Harry's chest, it was gone in a few sparks.  
  
Harry blinked, not having time to have reacted at all.  
  
He looked up at Snape, shocked at his actions.  
  
"Attacking a student now, are we?! I'll show you!" He shouted, and ignoring the fact that Snape's spell hadn't worked, he raised his wand and was about to scream a spell, before he was shoved roughly back into his chair by a thin white haze. Seeing that the same had happened to Snape, his eyes shot to Dumbledore's calm face.  
  
"Now, we shall begin this meeting again." He looked at the two of them, and smiled slightly. He let the tension and air settle down and gathered his poise.  
  
"Harry, meet your guardian. Snape, meet your charge."  
  
Harry just sat there.  
  
And sat there.  
  
And sat there.  
  
Read and Review Do you like it? Dinsmore 


End file.
